familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Paschim Medinipur district
]] ]] Paschim Medinipur district or West Midnapore district ( ) (also known as Midnapore West) is the districts of the state of West Bengal, India. It was formed on January 1, 2002 after the Partition of Midnapore into Paschim Medinipur and Purba Medinipur. The district has 4 sub-divisions: Kharagpur, Medinipur Sadar, Ghatal and Jhargram. It is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography Major cities and towns Midnapore is the district headquarters. Other important towns and cities in the district include: Kharagpur, Jhargram, Ghatal, Belda, Chandrakona, Garbeta, Balichak, Dantan, Mohanpur, Gopiballavpur, Nayagram, Keshiari, Keshpur, Narayangarh, Sabang, Daspur, Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Paschim Medinipur one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the eleven districts in West Bengal currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions Administrative subdivisions The district comprises four subdivisions: Kharagpur, Medinipur Sadar, Ghatal and Jhargram. Kharagpur subdivision consists of Kharagpur municipality and ten community development blocks: Dantan–I, Dantan–II, Pingla, Kharagpur–I, Kharagpur–II, Sabang, Mohanpur, Narayangarh, Keshiari and Debra. Medinipur Sadar subdivision consists of Midnapore municipality and six community development blocks: Medinipur Sadar, Garhbeta–I, Garhbeta–II, Garhbeta–III, Keshpur and Shalboni. Ghatal subdivision consists of five municipalities (Ramjibanpur, Chandrakona, Kshirpai, Kharar and Ghatal) and five community development blocks: Chandrakona–I, Chandrakona–II, Daspur–I, Daspur–II and Ghatal. Jhargram subdivision consists of Jhargram municipality and eight community development blocks: Binpur–I, Binpur–II, Jamboni, Jhargram, Gopiballavpur–I, Gopiballavpur–II, Nayagram and Sankrail. Midnapore is the district headquarters. There are 21 police stations, 30 development blocks, 5 municipalities and 290 gram panchayats in this district. Other than municipality area, each subdivision contains community development blocks which in turn are divided into rural areas and census towns. In total there are 12 urban units: 8 municipalities and 4 census towns. Kharagpur subdivision * One municipality: Kharagpur. * Dantan–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Dantan–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 7 gram panchayats. * Pingla community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Kharagpur–I community development block consists of rural areas with 7 gram panchayats and one census town: Kharagpur Railway Settlement. * Kharagpur–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Sabang community development block consists of rural areas only with 13 gram panchayats. * Mohanpur community development block consists of rural areas only with 5 gram panchayats. * Narayangarh community development block consists of rural areas only with 16 gram panchayats. * Keshiari community development block consists of rural areas with 9 gram panchayats and one census town: Deuli. * Debra community development block consists of rural areas with 14 gram panchayats and one census town: Balichak. Medinipur Sadar subdivision * One municipality: Midnapore. * Medinipur Sadar community development block consists of rural areas only with 9 gram panchayats. * Garhbeta–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 12 gram panchayats. * Garhbeta–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Garhbeta–III community development block consists of rural areas with 8 gram panchayats and one census town: Durllabhganj. * Keshpur community development block consists of rural areas only with 15 gram panchayats. * Shalboni community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. Ghatal subdivision * Five municipalities: Ramjibanpur, Chandrakona, Khirpai, Kharar and Ghatal. * Chandrakona–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 6 gram panchayats. * Chandrakona–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 6 gram panchayats. * Daspur–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Daspur–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 14 gram panchayats. * Ghatal community development block consists of rural areas only with 12 gram panchayats. Jhargram subdivision * One municipality: Jhargram. * Binpur–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Binpur–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Jamboni community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. * Jhargram community development block consists of rural areas only with 13 gram panchayats. * Gopiballavpur–I community development block consists of rural areas only with 7 gram panchayats. * Gopiballavpur–II community development block consists of rural areas only with 7 gram panchayats. * Nayagram community development block consists of rural areas only with 12 gram panchayats. * Sankrail community development block consists of rural areas only with 10 gram panchayats. Demographics According to the 2011 census Paschim Medinipur district has a population of 5,943,300 , roughly equal to the nation of Eritrea or the US state of Missouri. This gives it a ranking of 14th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 14.44 %. Paschim Medinipur has a sex ratio of 960 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 79.04 %. Culture Tourism *Chilkigarh (Kanak Durga Temple and park) *Belpahari *Jhargram *Gopegarh Heritage Park *Hatibari forest banglow and jhilli pakhiralay *kankrajhore *Garrasini asharam,near Belpahari *Kaniashar pahar,near Belpahari *Gurguripal Heritage Park *Parimalkanan park,c.k.t *Gangani Garhbeta *Rameshwar Temple,near Rohini(On the bank of Subarnarekha river with nearby green forest called TAPOBAN) *Gourya Temple, Near Kharagpur *ECO Park DURGAHURI, Near SANKRAIL *Bisnu Temple, kultikri Notable personalities *Sahid Kshudiram Basu (Mouboni, Keshpur PS) *Iswar Chandra Vidyasagar (Birsingha, Ghatal PS) *Byomkes Chakrabarti (Gopinathpur,Kharar, Ghatal PS & Kapgari, Jhargram PS) *Swadeshi Movement (Aloke kendra.Marahtala,ps Debra Paschimmedinipore.W.B) Education Universities and colleges *Vidyasagar Universityhttp://www.vidyasagar.ac.in *Midnapore Medical College & Hospitalhttp://www.midnaporemch.org/ *Indian Institute of Technology, Kharagpurhttp://www.iitkgp.ernet.in *Institute of Science & Technology, Chandrakona Townhttp://www.istonline.org.in *Midnapore Collegehttp://www.midnaporecollege.org *Kharagpur College *Midnapore Engineering & Management College, shortly opening *Subarnarekha Mahavidyalaya, Gopiballavpur *Midnapore Law Collegehttp://www.midnaporelawcollege.org/ *Raja Narendralal Khan Mahila Mahavidyalaya *Hijli College *Jhargram Raj Collegehttp://jhargramrajcollege.org/ *Seva-Bharati Mahavidyalaya, Kapgari *Seva-Bharati Krishi KendraSeva-Bharati *Kharagpur Homeopathic Medical College and Hospital,Kaushallya *Midnapore Homoeopathic Medical College and Hospital *Anil Bishwas Smriti Mahavidyalaya,Kultikiri *Bhattar College,Dantanhttp://bhattercollege.org.in/ *Belda Collegehttp://www.beldacollege.org/ *Kaibalyadayini Banijya Mahavidyalaya *Keshpur College *Garhbeta Collegehttp://www.garhbetacollege.org/ *Palpara College *Sabang College *Pingla College *Moyna College *Ghatal Rabindrasatabarsiki Mahavidyalaya *Chandrakona Vidyasagar Mahavidyalaya *keshiary politechnic college *vivekananda satabarsiki mahavidyalaya, Manikpara *Bhattar College, Dantan NGOs * Sarada Kalyan Bhandarhttp://www.skbcharity.com * Vidyasagar Vidyapith * Sri Sri Nitya Gopal Vision Care Foundation * Midnapore.in - Legacy of Midnapore * C.F.Andrews .Memorial.Society-Jhargram References External links *Official website of Paschim Midnapore *Legacy of Midnapore (Medinipur,Midnapur,Purba Medinipur, Paschim Medinipur,East Midnapore,West Midnapore) *News of district bifurcation *Map of old Medinipur district (district has now been split) *Jhargram Tourism Category:Districts of West Bengal Category:Paschim Medinipur district